


Miss Maryam's Pleasing Poems

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Bulges and Nooks, Come Shot, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kanaya fucks all the girls, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, POV Kanaya Maryam, Poetry, Seduction, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Kanaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: Take a trip through Kanaya's diary, and read all about how well she gets along with all her female friends!





	1. Aradia

_ Dearest Diary _

 

_ It’s been a long time since I’ve sat down to write _

_ But I guess I was feeling creative this night _

_ I simply must jot down my thoughts of delight _

_ Regarding my dear friend I gave quite a bite _

 

_ Her name is Aradia, a rustblood you see _

_ I invited her to spend some time with me _

_ A few cups of tea and a story or two _

_ And perhaps something more between us would ensue _

 

_ Her smile was bright and so full of good cheer _

_ I simply could not wait for her to be here _

_ My patience rewarded, she entered my hive _

_ With an aura that sent me into overdrive _

 

_ Did she mean to seduce me? Truly I did not know _

_ A lovely black dress, a cute little bow _

_ Her hair cut down long, gracing over her shoulder _

_ Fighting back desire, I resisted to hold her _

 

_ My hive door was locked, I had her in my clutches _

_ And to my surprise, she began the first touches _

_ Her arms wrapped around me so tight and so snug _

_ As she pulled me, tenderly, into a grand hug _

 

_ I led her to the kitchen, her hand holding mine _

_ To the room in which she and I would unwind _

_ There were no dim candles, there was no cheap wine _

_ Yet still I knew that she’d be mine in due time _

 

_ Spent a long time together, she and I, this one night _

_ As I kept dearest, greatest Aradia in sight _

_ She noticed for sure as she stared right back at me _

_ Betwixt us was rising lust, sensuality _

 

_ We crept up the stairs to my bedroom quite cozy _

_ And I noticed that still now, her cheeks were quite rosy _

_ She entered before me, her eagerness rising _

_ And, might I just say? She looked so appetizing _

 

_ Clothing flew quickly, and tossed aside swiftly _

_ Did she have a matesprit? She did not seem guilty _

_ I brought her so close, fingers grazing her skin _

_ For I knew I could awaken lust within _

 

_ A sigh left her lips as I squeezed her breast _

_ A wondrous sound that left me feeling blessed _

_ Yet hungry for more, I’m quite insatiable _

_ Believe me I knew, this rustblood was tameable _

 

_ Our bodies had fallen atop my soft bed _

_ “Touch me, keep going, please…” she had pled _

_ I granted her wish and I touched her some more _

_ When I nipped at her neck… Oh, how she swore _

 

_ My fangs grazed her skin, so warm and inviting _

_ A memory so lustful, it’s hard to keep writing _

_ It was a moment so pleasurable, so exciting _

_ It was all so perfect. The mood, the lighting _

 

_ I bit down so rough, drawing forth a meek squeak _

_ And my fingers, to calm her, ran over her cheek _

_ I drank free her blood, so red and so sweet _

_ To be truly blunt, what else could compete? _

 

_ If I wasn’t careful I surely would drown _

_ This is what I thought as my fingers moved down _

_ Past my darling’s breasts, her naval, her hips _

_ “Oh fuck,” she had whispered, curse leaving her lips _

 

_ As I moved my hand down, her legs, they did spread _

_ As she writhed and shook gently atop my grand bed _

_ My fingers did tease, they did rub, they did prod _

_ Which had left dear Aradia lustful and awed _

 

_ I drank more from her neck, her sweet, precious red blood _

_ The divine fluid oozing like miniature flood _

_ And my fingers did pump inside her, to and fro _

_ She loved every moment, as curling toes showed. _

 

_ Faster, faster now, faster now still _

_ I’d give her a climax or two, yes, I will _

_ My tongue lapped her blood as I fingered her entrance _

_ And upon me Aradia would build a dependence _

 

_ All of a sudden she threw her head back _

_ But I never did stop my euphoric attack _

_ She shook and she cried out, she had reached her peak _

_ All thanks to proficiency. Yes, my technique _

 

_ It’s not over yet though, of that I’m most certain _

_ I’ve locked all the doors, I’ve closed all the curtains _

_ I’m not finished just yet, Megido you see _

_ We’ll have fun, just you wait, just you and just me _

 

_ I pulled my fingers from her wet and slick hole _

_ Another orgasm: That is my goal _

_ When I told her, she giggled, and said “Bring it on.” _

_ I’m the queen of her body, and she is my pawn _

 

_ Without even asking, she flipped herself over _

_ And wiggled her rump, giving it more exposure _

_ I gave it a slap, watching firm flesh jiggle _

_ “Be as rough as you want, I’m really not brittle!” _

 

_ Good gracious Megido, you’re so fun and hardy _

_ You and I, dear girl, make up quite the party _

_ I already planned to bring her here again _

_ For a good fuck or two, every now and then _

 

_ Nevertheless I got up right behind _

_ And pressed my thick bulge up to entrance aligned _

_ I slipped deep inside her, and I heard her moan: _

_ “Oh god, you’re so big! If only I’d known!” _

 

_ “We’ll make up for lost time, I promise, don’t worry.” _

_ “Come by anytime, there is really no hurry.” _

_ She looked back and smiled, then bit her lip sternly _

_ As she pushed herself forward, then pulled right back firmly _

 

_ A moan left my lips as she started us up _

_ And moved back and forth while we started to fuck _

_ “Give it to me,” she whispered, “And don’t make me beg.” _

_ With that said and done, I’d caressed both her legs _

 

_ Her rump was so plump and an excellent feature _

_ But this is my room, and I am the teacher _

_ I reached up and pulled on her curly black locks _

_ While she moaned like a good girl, wearing kneesocks _

 

_ “That’s it,” I praised, “Back it up, right this instant.” _

_ While I thrust to and fro, my cock like a piston _

_ I thrust back and forth, and I humped her fine booty _

_ Oh, to please all my friends, now that is my duty _

 

_ She moaned out with lust and she cried out so loudly _

_ While I kept up my pumping, fucking her proudly _

_ I took her from behind, ten minutes I thrust _

_ Till she came once again, just like we discussed _

 

_ I finished inside her, reaching an orgasm _

_ And I say carefully without hint of sarcasm: _

_ As I emptied myself and I filled up her nook _

_ I knew in that moment that I was just hooked _

 

_ Aradia breathed hard. She sighed. She panted _

_ I knew that my fucking had left her enchanted _

_ Her eyes did flutter, and soon they did close _

_ From the climax and blood loss, she fell to a doze _

 

_ How silly this girl, who I thought would last longer _

_ Oh well, I supposed, I simply was stronger _

_ When she would awaken, she and I’d have more fun _

_ So goodnight, Aradia, my girl number one. _


	2. Nepeta

_ Diary, oh Diary, I simply must tell you about last night… _

 

_ It was a quiet night, of that I was sure _

_ Yet my loneliness, oh, it required a cure _

_ So I swallowed anxiety, picked up the phone _

_ And prepared to converse with Nepeta Leijon _

 

_ “I’m not busy,” she said, “We can hang out, tee hee!” _

_ I was flattered, amused. She would spend time with me! _

_ “I’ll be there really soon, I can’t wait to see you!” _

_ And just for the moment, I bid her adieu _

 

_ It took naught but an hour  and my darling was here _

_ But we wouldn’t have coffee. No wine and no beer _

_ Tea’d be just the thing for Nepeta and I _

_ By night’s end I’m sure her feelings would amplify _

 

_ She leapt up to the air and pulled me to a hug _

_ At this point, I’ll admit, I was feeling quite smug _

_ So I let my hand wander, to feel up her tail _

_ And just as I expected, I’d pleased the female _

 

_ Her cheeks had flushed olive right there at the door _

_ “Oh gosh Kanaya, no one’s ever done that before!” _

_ A pity my dear, but tonight there’s no worry _

_ With no more than a giggle, brought her in with a hurry _

 

_ “Is that catnip tea I smell?” Nepeta had said _

_ “Forget what I brought let’s just have that instead!” _

_ In short time we did, seated ‘cross from each other _

_ I knew she’d adore. I’m the tea leaf mother _

 

_ “It tastes sooooo good!” she said with a giggle _

_ While the tail right behind her did wiggle and wiggle _

_ “Have as much as you like, it’s no worry,” I assured _

_ As I thought of the oliveblood girl I had lured _

 

_ She drank her cup quickly, then cup two, then cup three! _

_ And all the while Nepeta smiled with glee _

_ We talked a great deal, we spoke a great length _

_ I could feel our intimacy growing in strength _

 

_ The next half hour I’ll admit was a blur _

_ I remember her laugh, I remember her purr _

_ But I did not remember just when, why, and how _

_ Dear Nepeta had sat right in my lap. Me-ow! _

 

_ How could I complain? How could I distress? _

_ Here seated on me: a gorgeous tigress _

_ She spoke up again, without any delay: _

_ “You’re so fun, Kanaya! Wanna role play?” _

 

_ Playing hard to get, Nepeta? Ah ha, I see _

_ You slip into my hive, you drink all my tea _

_ And now you wish to indulge in a game? _

_ Darling little Leijon, I’m so glad you came _

 

_ The game had begun, I’d slipped into my role _

_ And if I played right, I’d slip into her hole _

_ But for now, let’s not think of a thing quite so lewd _

_ Let us---Now hold on, Nepeta? Just why are you nude? _

 

_ “I can’t play like this, I’d get my clothes dirty!” _

_ You sneaky little thing. This is you being flirty? _

_ My eyes wandered over Nep’s cute little breasts _

_ And she seemed to not mind. No little protests _

 

_ “I’m queen of the cats, and I’m one you can’t tame! _

_ So let’s get started, and let’s play the game!” _

 

_ “Just a moment,” I asked, “Which role will I play?” _

_ “You’re exploring,” she said, “And you are my prey!” _

 

_ Without warning she leapt, ah yes, she did pounce _

_ “Gonna get ya! Gonna get ya!” Nepeta announced _

_ I dodged to the right and I dodged to the left _

_ To avoid the girl’s pouncing, no matter how deft _

 

_ “I’m too fast for you, queen of the cats, I’m no prey.” _

_ “You’ll have to go and catch someone else this day!” _

 

_ “I want no one else!” Nep had said with a snicker _

_ If quizzed on which girl was most fun, bet I’d pick her _

 

_ Her rumble spheres jiggled and shook with each leap _

_ I knew on my face that a smile did creep _

_ And distracted I was, she had finally caught me _

_ Of course I wondered what her punishment would be _

 

_ “Hee hee! I’ve got you! I’ve finally got you!” _

_ She said as her tail swished, and her smile grew _

_ There I lay, both amused and transfixed _

_ A smile of my own, on my face affixed _

 

_ “You’ve caught me, good queen, this I could not see!” _

_ “Now what are you going to do to me?” _

 

_ She paused with a look that confusion did show. _

_ “Hmm hmm hmm… I don’t know!” _

 

_ “Maybe I should EAT YOU!” she said with a growl _

_ “What do you think of THAT?” she asked me with a scowl _

 

_ “Don’t eat me, cat queen, I’ll do all that you want.” _

_ She’s still naked, I’ll add, greatly nonchalant _

 

_ “Anything?” she asked, with her head to the side _

_ “Anything.” I repeated, hand on her backside _

_ “I’ll please you, just you wait, I’ll make you so happy.” _

_ “Then touch me again!” she said, “Make it snappy!” _

 

_ She certainly did not have to tell me twice _

_ It’s a part of our game. She and I would entice _

_ So I grabbed and I groped and I felt up her ass _

_ Oh how crude of me… I swear, I have class! _

 

_ Nepeta purred and she moaned very sweetly _

_ I knew right then, that I’d please her completely _

_ A whisper, a touch, as the oliveblood loomed _

_ And in due time, I held her, took her to my room _

 

_ By now we both knew this was more than just playing _

_ Twas obvious from all that we were conveying _

_ I stripped from my clothes, Nep would not be alone _

_ One thing led to another, ‘fore she sat on her throne _

 

_ The girl rode my face, and she humped with great vigor _

_ As I worked my tongue hard right up against her trigger _

_ She squirmed and she moaned and she purred and she sighed _

_ While my hands grazed her hips, and I tongued her insides _

 

_ “Kanaya!” she cried, “Ohh yes, ohh god!” _

_ “Keep going, yes, yes!!” she begged with a nod _

_ I drank as she oozed all her delicious juices _

_ And praised The Tongue for its multiple uses _

 

_ She came hard with a moan and splashed right on my face _

_ But I kept up with my tongue. You know, just in case _

_ She slowed down her riding, ending with a sigh _

_ But I knew, and she knew, this was far from good-bye _

 

_ In no time she lay back, looking up as I fucked her _

_ While I bit hard her neck, bucking hips as I sucked her _

_ I drank down her blood, ah, it tasted so nice _

_ Don’t think ill of me please, for we’ve all got a vice _

 

_ Nepeta moaned and she cried while I pounded _

_ I’m happy for her, all this pleasure unbounded _

_ I’ll always treat you like this, sweet oliveblood girl _

_ Come by anytime, and I’ll give you a whirl _

 

_ She came alongside me, I pumped her so full _

_ She gasped as she peaked, my hair she did pull _

_ “Shhh, just relax, calm down with me, sweetie.” _

_ “I filled you right up, there’s no need to be greedy.” _

 

_ Nep giggled and moaned, caught in afterglow sure _

_ I knew well she could not resist my allure  _

_ Stay for more, Nepeta, it shall be me and you _

_ You can always come by, my sweet girl number two. _


	3. Terezi

_ Oh dear Diary, I had another great night… _

 

_ I’ll admit that this evening I felt quite aroused _

_ Yet no matter how naughty the sites that I browsed _

_ I knew that I needed someone here with me _

_ And so smiling with glee, I contacted Terezi _

 

_ She was quite pleased to hear me from over the phone _

_ Yet I knew straightaway that I must hear her tone _

_ As I propose that she come for a brief stay _

_ Perhaps tea, and biscuits, and a talk if she may _

 

_ Didn’t need much convincing, she wanted to come _

_ Since like me, being lonesome would make her feel glum _

_ So I unlocked the door and awaited Pyrope _

_ And she would arrive in due time, I sure hope _

 

_ My patience rewarded, she came not too late _

_ I was anxious to start and begin this fine date _

_ “Nice to see ya, Kanaya,” she said with a grin _

_ Walking in with her cane so the fun would begin _

 

_ She stopped in her moving and sniffed at the air _

_ Before turning back ‘round with her nose in my hair _

_ “Ooh, smells good, I love it!” Terezi said loudly _

_ “New perfume, huh?” I nodded, confirming quite proudly _

 

_ She walked once again with her hips swishing slyly _

_ And entered my kitchen, not at all shyly _

_ I followed yet first I eyed close that fine rump _

_ Goodness gracious Terezi, that thing is so plump _

 

_ Thoughts were still on her ass when I entered the room _

_ And I moved to the stove so my work would resume _

_ “The tea’s almost done,” I said turning right back _

_ To see dear old Terezi was fetching a snack _

 

_ She looked in my fridge bending ever so slightly _

_ Again treating me to a view oh-so sightly _

_ I bit my lip thinking how fun it would be _

_ To bring her upstairs and forget all the tea _

 

_ She turned all a sudden, a smile so wide _

_ Looking over sans shame, moving hips side to side _

_ “You staring at my butt?” she asked, shaking it still _

_ And I felt as though more than just tea would then spill _

 

_ “Of course not,” I lied, feeling nervous and caught _

_ The damn girl was quite blind, how did she know, I thought _

_ “Don’t lie! I can tell that you’re liking the view.” _

_ I ignored her right then, moving on with my brew _

 

_ Quite soon we were drinking, and having a blast _

_ Forgetting the awkward moment that had passed _

_ Pyrope’s laugh was quite cute, and sometimes she would snort _

_ And she spoke at great length, left no room to retort _

 

_ Soon the topic of quadrants did too come to pass _

_ When Pyrope spoke again, not at all feeling crass _

_ “I don’t want any quadrants right now, they’re so dumb.” _

_ “I really just want to have lots and lots of fun!” _

 

_ “Do you like fun, Kanaya?” she asked with a wink _

_ “Absolutely,” I said, taking another drink _

_ Then without thought I added, straightaway saying: _

_ “I’ll have fun with you, cause it’s you that I’m craving.” _

 

_ “Oh yeah?” she asked true, with an ear-to-ear smile _

_ “If that’s the case, why don’t I stay for a while?” _

_ “Stay the night,” I implored, “And we’ll have so much fun.” _

_ “I assure you the evening’s only just begun.” _

 

_ Next I knew we were kissing, her lips right on mine _

_ And I ran my hand up her back, gracing her spine _

_ Allowing Terezi to whimper and whine _

_ For my touch is electric, some say it’s divine _

 

_ Over her neck, my fangs certainly grazed _

_ And I knew fairly soon that Pyrope would be dazed _

_ I lifted her chin and I held close her gaze _

_ I said “Onto your knees, and no further delays.” _

 

_ She wasted no time as she lifted my skirt _

_ Knowing dinner was over, now time for dessert _

_ Terezi fell right to her knees with a blush _

_ And when she started working, I struggled to hush _

 

_ She jerked my thick bulge up and down, up and down _

_ And she took in the tip with her tongue swirling ‘round _

_ I sighed deeply true, for it felt far too nice _

_ Pyrope’s lips on my shaft were utter paradise _

 

_ Her sucking continued, she was very eager _

_ And she didn’t neglect my wet nook, either _

_ Terezi slid a finger inside, ever lightly _

_ And rubbed my best spot, moving digit precisely _

 

_ Not soon after my bulge disappeared down her throat _

_ As she took it all in, her cheeks starting to bloat _

_ I moaned once again, moved a hand through her hair  _

_ Knowing I’ve never been sucked quite like this, I swear _

 

_ What a good girl she was, tending right to my bulge _

_ She needed a reward, but of course, to indulge _

_ As she engulfed my shaft, for some time she did work _

_ I saw all the while her daring little smirk _

 

_ I came from her sucking and fed her my essence _

_ Unloading down her throat from the wondrous session _

_ She drank it down quickly, not spilling a drop _

_ The pleasure was intense, I’d thought my heart stopped _

 

_ “You liked that?” she asked, kissing side of my length _

_ And I nodded, breathlessly, almost no more strength _

_ “You taste really good, but I want some more!” _

_ And in short time she stood, getting up off the floor _

 

_ We came to my room and I tossed her to bed _

_ Thinking Terezi needed a fucking instead _

_ With a smile she bent over, flaunting that ass _

_ With its juicy plumpness, its firmness, its mass _

 

_ The bedding did shake with a rhythmic creak _

_ And every so often Terezi would squeak _

_ I took her from behind, her rump up, her face down _

_ Getting Terezi used to my pleasure playground _

 

_ “Oh fuck, oh fuck!” she cried with a shudder _

_ Pyrump’s fine booty taking all as I fucked her _

_ She moved right against me, she wanted it deep _

_ As the throes of pleasure upon us did creep _

 

_ I was rough as she wanted, her ass I did spank _

_ I thrust even faster, her hair I did yank _

_ Her moans filled the room, her nook was so snug _

_ And right there from behind, I pulled her to a hug _

 

_ Pyrope fell against me, and reached her climax _

_ While I moved fingers gently, caressing her back _

_ She shuddered and writhed and she cried out with glee _

_ Giving both of us pleasure and warm ecstasy _

 

_ I filled her right then, pumping spunk deep inside _

_ I couldn’t stop cumming even if I tried _

_ Unloading myself in her hot and sweet nook _

_ This lovemaking session was one for the books _

 

_ As I filled her right up with my warm gooey load _

_ I bit her neck hard drinking sweet blood that flowed _

_ It always tastes better right after you pop _

_ Once I get a taste, I just cannot stop _

 

_ Terezi and I screwed twice more that hot night _

_ And she slept soundly with me, a beautiful sight _

_ She shuddered in slumber till I held her close _

_ For when Pyrope is comfy, I like her the most _

 

_ As she snored in my arms, I smiled content _

_ Squeezed ever so lightly and basked in her scent _

_ Oh, I’m so glad you spent this time with me _

_ Sweet dreams, dear Terezi, my girl number three _


	4. Vriska

_ Dear Diary, my knees are weak and my body is trembling. Let me tell you why… _

 

_ I’ll spare you the intro, it’s rather quite slow _

_ But I’ll talk in great length of the tale’s apex, though _

_ Picture me, with my back to the wall and a shudder _

_ A blush on my face, my lips caught in a stutter _

 

_ Vriska’s her name, and I’d moaned it before _

_ And I thought she would never come back anymore _

_ I didn’t invite her, she came on her own _

_ I’d have prepared us some tea, if only I’d known _

 

_ It was clear very soon she came by for one thing _

_ Just as I suspected, she wanted a fling _

_ She pressed me to the wall with her lips near my ear _

_ Saying “Aren’t you glad I came over here?” _

 

_ Before I replied she kissed me on the cheek _

_ And she rubbed my hips causing me to feel meek _

_ I wanted her bad, and she knew it well _

_ Vriska knew how to coax me from my shell _

 

_ She kept me pinned further, lips trailed to my neck _

_ Before she bit down just to keep me in check _

_ With her I’m submissive, it gets me so hot _

_ Like a moth in a web, I find myself caught _

 

_ I nodded and sighed and took her to my block _

_ We stepped inside quick, the door we did lock _

_ She sat on the edge of my bed with a smile _

_ After she stripped nude and threw clothes in a pile _

 

_ I’ve explored her body much more than my own _

_ I know where to kiss, and how to make her moan _

_ She loves being bitten, she loves to bite too _

_ And, honestly now, there’s much stress to get through _

 

_ I stripped after her and I fell to my knees _

_ Wrapped my hand ‘round her bulge and I gave it a squeeze _

_ I kissed just the tip and I stroked her bulge slow _

_ “Oh yeah,” my ex moaned, “Just go with the flow…” _

 

_ “I’ve done this before, you don’t have to tell me,” _

_ “I know how to please you, on that we agree.” _

 

_ Her bulge twitched and throbbed, she liked it so far _

_ I admired her body and all of her scars _

_ I needed the pleasure, but she did more so _

_ For that I slunk down, and I started to blow _

 

_ I moved up and down, and I sucked her up good _

_ I took her length deep, yes, as much as I could _

_ Soon I felt her hand raking through my short hair _

_ And I heard a long moan of hot lust, not despair _

 

_ She throbbed in my mouth, she could not resist _

_ Yet neither could I, who really missed this _

_ She moaned a great deal yet we’re just getting started _

_ And from her black lips a soft curse had departed _

 

_ I kept up my work, my expert blowjob _

_ I needed a prize, oh I’m such a slob _

_ Vriska’s moans and groans are sure good reward _

_ But nothing beats all of the cum that soon pours _

 

_ I went along faster, I coughed and I gagged _

_ She moved her hand too, it stroked and it grabbed _

_ And soon Vriska held a good chunk of my hair _

_ While she fucked my face deep and fast, losing care _

 

_ I knew she was close, oh so close to her peak _

_ Vriska moaned and she groaned and she shuddered and squeaked _

_ And right then and there, she had cum down my throat _

_ Her load gooey and warm and sweet-tasting, to note _

 

_ But I was not finished, oh I was not done _

_ She had more for me, we’d be having more fun _

_ I coughed, licked my lips, and I gave her a wink _

_ She knew just what I thought, once again we’re in sync _

 

_ Not two minutes later I’m riding her bulge _

_ I love when she’s in me, that I’ll sure divulge _

_ Her hands on my hips, a smile on her lips _

_ I know what to do if I wish to transfix _

 

_ She’s deep in my nook and I’m right on her lap _

_ And, as if right on cue, my own rump she did slap _

_ “That’s it, fucking take it,” she said with a growl _

_ I give her so much, even pleasurable howls _

 

_ She spanked me hard -- oh, what a bad bitch I’ve been _

_ I wondered: Was there some trouble I was in? _

_ Have I been a bad girl? Did I misbehave? _

_ That’s sure what I thought from the smacks that she gave _

 

_ I’ll be your good girl, Vriska, really, I promise _

_ I bare myself to you, and to you I’m honest _

_ You play my body like an instrument, mistress _

_ And I find your need for control so delicious _

 

_ I stared in her eyes, enjoying the view _

_ “That’s it, look at me when I’m fucking you…” _

_ I nodded so desperate, I held her close gaze _

_ Goodness gracious, a girl could stay like this for days _

 

_ Over and over I bounced and I bounced _

_ The bed’s creaking, our moaning, became more pronounced _

_ I kissed her neck during our sexual romp _

_ Dragged my tongue right across, then I gave a hard chomp _

 

_ I had my fill soon while I reached my strong peak _

_ A climax so intense, that I could not speak _

_ Vriska hit her own orgasm with a scream _

_ As she spread my legs wide and she filled me with cream _

 

_ I fell to the bed with a deep heavy sigh _

_ Caught in the throes of a sexual high _

_ Yet seeking more fun, yes indeed an encore _

_ I said “I’ve still been bad, so please punish me more?” _

 

_ I coughed and I choked as she held my neck tight _

_ My body did shiver with intense delight _

_ (Even now recollecting, I struggle to write) _

_ (When Vriska’s most rough, each night is a highlight) _

 

_ Sweat beaded her body, her hair was a mess _

_ She thrust harder and deeper, a pleasure express _

_ In due time she would hit her climax like the rest _

_ Unload right upon me, coat me with her stress _

 

_ “You like when I choke you?” I nodded with glee _

_ “You’ve been really bad lately.” I had to agree _

_ “Do you want to get covered?” I did! Oh my god _

_ When she marks me as hers, I’m always left awed _

 

_ This time’s no exception, she slipped from my nook _

_ And she stroked herself fast while I panted and shook _

_ My wish was then granted as Vriska did hum _

_ Shooting her nice load to cover me with cum _

 

_ This way I’m all hers, well at least for this evening _

_ She left me all splashed and stained, true, I was beaming! _

_ I panted and rest covered in sticky blue _

_ Once again, darling Vriska, an 8/8 screw _

 

_ I’m happy to help Vriska pump out her stress _

_ Just like last time, she’ll come back tomorrow, I guessed _

_ Dear Vriska, who’s output I always adore _

_ You’ve proven again you’re my girl number four. _


End file.
